


The Man Beside Her

by FH14



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Full Moon, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Serial: s069 The Green Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: On the night of her engagement, Jo Grant takes a walk with a friend and reflects on her choices and relationships.





	The Man Beside Her

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains major spoilers for the serial _The Green Death_, as well as (YMMV) foreshadowing for the serial _Invasion of the Dinosaurs_ (which, full disclosure, I've only seen the first half of at the time of writing this).
> 
> This fic is a fill for the [Spooktober Challenge](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/732.html) prompt "Full Moon", though it doesn't incorporate Halloween or direct themes of the season. It was originally published, unbeta'd on [my DreamWidth](https://fh14.dreamwidth.org/26503.html).

"So, you're really going to marry him."

"Yes," Jo said, keeping her eyes fixed on the pathway in front of her. She had enough sense to know that Mike wasn't asking her a question, but rather stating a fact. But she felt compelled to answer it like a question anyway.

She was starting a new life with a man she had just met. A man that made her feel dizzy and excited and inspired about life, and what her life could be.

Not that he was the first man who made her feel like that.

"He seems like a good man. I'm sure he'll make you very happy."

"Yes," Jo responded, registering the statement almost on a delay. She stopped turning to face Mike for the first time since they had left the house nestled on the edge of Llanfairfach.

"I'm glad," he smiled, but Jo could see how stiff he was. His uniform was coated in dust and dirt, presumably from running about all day undercover and getting into all sorts of trouble with the Doctor.

Ah, the Doctor again.

He'd already gone. Drove off almost immediately after she'd gotten engaged. Jo knew it was supposed to be easier this way, but it still hurt. The idea that she wouldn't be with him every day, helping him solve a seemingly unsolvable problem or vanquishing an impossible foe.

"Save me a piece of wedding cake," He'd said, with that same sophisticated ease she so admired. Or was it the same? As close as she was to him, she'd never been able to read him completely. He hid away whole parts of himself, and she was never quite sure why, and frankly she felt like she shouldn't ask. And she didn't, not in so many words anyway.

And now she couldn't ask him. She made him promise to come see her, but who knew when-

Wait.

Had she gotten him to promise?

"Jo?"

Jo blinked, and realized Mike had been talking to her again.

"Sorry," She said, suddenly racked with guilt. "I'm not a very good companion tonight. A lot's happened."

"Of course," Mike smiled again, and Jo could see it more clearly this time. He seemed, sad. No, defeated almost.

"Mike?" Jo began, but he turned away from her and looked up into the sky.

"It's a full moon tonight," he said, steady. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Perfect for the occasion."

"Yes," Jo blinked, not taking her eyes off of him. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," He said, turning back to meet her gaze. Yes, she could see it in his eyes now, he was definitely sad.

But why would he be sad?

"Jo! There you are!"

Jo turned, brightening as soon as she saw Cliff heading up the walkway towards him. She could sense Mike momentarily stiffen, before immediately relaxing. She felt a question form on her lips, but she felt she shouldn't ask.

"A full moon! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cliff said, and Jo glanced up at the moon for the first time, her breath catching.

The moon was beautiful. It looked bigger than it usually did, brighter and more full than she could ever remember seeing it. In that moment she hoped the Doctor had looked up and seen it too. She was certain he'd probably seen moons brighter and more full than this, maybe even walked on a few, but this was one last experience they could share.

And it was one she knew she could share with Cliff.

She nodded her head, more aggressively than she normally would. Like the motion would dislodge the feelings she was holding onto. So she could look up at the moon with another man she loved and dream about their future together.

And that's what she did, but only for a few minutes longer. She glanced back at Cliff, and instead of looking at the moon he was staring at her, his eyes filled with so much love and adoration.

The Doctor would come back, someday. But Cliff was here now, and he loved her, and she loved him. And they were about to embark on the biggest adventure of her life.

"Let's go in and have another drink," she said, the smile on her face growing even wider. She blinked, before turning to Mike as well. "All of us."

Mike stared back, opening his mouth as if to add something more, before closing it and nodding in agreement. "Yes," he said, his voice almost willfully filled with good cheer. "All of us."


End file.
